USC :Under Sweet Cover
by Miamikiller
Summary: HC of course. My first fic here...Calleigh goes in mission under cover with the F.B.I but she's not focus at 100% as she should be. The other case in her life is growing up...all the way Horatio & Calleigh!
1. Chapter 1

Under sweet cover

Under sweet cover

The situation: Calleigh and Horatio are together for about 2 years now and Calleigh has been requested to go undercover by the F.B.I. for guns traffic between Miami and Bosnia. For the last two weeks everything has been set up and planned between all the parts concern, the FBI, Calleigh, the people on the street, the agents already infiltrated. The story starts today...8hr before Calleigh will dive in the darkness of Miami.

The actors: all CSI Team

Agent Tyler

Dzevada Dzemo

6:00am

Horatio is already awake, aware of her laying beside him, aware of today, today...today she's going away...she seems so fragile here in bed, her body naked, her face naked without the strong mask, all simply natural...I want her to have more sleep, I want her to keep her eyes closed few more hours...last night when we made love

I felt something on her, something powerful and scary...like...like it was the last time...

Calleigh stir, her eyes opening slowly and smiling to Horatio

"Mmh...Good morning handsome"

"Morning beautiful"

she approach him and kiss him first a little kiss on the lips then a longer one ...a deep one then back up and looking in his eyes.

"What?"

Horatio surprised: "Nothing"

"Horatio I know you now...is it about me starting the mission today?"..."if..."

"shhhh ok?...I don't want to talk about it now..I know you ant to do it, and I know it's your decision...but..."

"But what?"

"You know I'm worry, I always be worry about you"

"Yes I know and I appreciated your concern about me but as you said it's my decision and it will be alright...just an other experience.."

Heavy silence failed on them until Calleigh get up:

"I'll go take a shower"

"Yeah" he stays in bed, head down, looking at his hands...

Calleigh reach the sink, head down too..."Jesus, what was I thing when I agree to go on this case?, girl sometimes you're such an idiot, everything was perfect in your life and now you put your life in peril and most of it the man you love sad and worry. What's going on with me?. Did I really need more adventure?" she finally went under the shower and let the water wash her doubts. For now...just for now...

Horatio on his side of the door is waiting outside the bathroom, his hand on the knob, hesitating..."why am I waiting for? ». Like a stranger would do waiting for his visitor to acknowledge his presence. Finally he opened the door. He poked his head in the shower...and then going in with her.

His hand slide around her waist letting his fingers on her stomach

"I'm sorry; I don't want to upset you before you go today"

She turns around and looks at his eyes

"There is nothing to be sorry for...maybe I'm just nervous...a little"

"A little? Uh?"

"Yeah a little mister..."

Seeing the opportunity to lightening he mood he kiss her and grab the shampoo in his hands a start washing her hair...such an relaxing moment for both of them.

Few minutes later they get out of the shower.

"So what would you like for breakfast baby?"

"baby?"

"Ooh I'm sorry...is this not a good word?"

"Nooo but.."

Horatio approaching her dangerously "but what Cal love?"

"I think it will be appropriate to talk about B.A.B.Y when the mission is over.." on that, she's just leaving him there in the bedroom, his mouth open with a question look...

In the kitchen the table is set for a sumptuous breakfast; French toast, strawberry marmelade, butter, eggs, orange juice, coffee and fresh fruits...on the middle of the wood table a rose.

"Smell good"

They both seat, face to face...he takes her hand stopping her from grabbing the butter. She looks at him with her loves eyes.

"Cal...You were serious. You know?..About the baby?"

"mmh mmh"

Again a long silence, she gauging him...

"Don't you want to make one to me?"

"Yes yes of course I would love too...but"

"But what?"

"Telling me that just now, just before you take off for I don't know how long"'

"Horatio, I needed to tell you that now...I...I...I want your baby in me. I want you with me all the time and I'm sorry if I disturbed you with this now but I needed to tell you that today before I'll go out there, this is my link with you. If I have doubt, troubles, anything goes wrong I will think about it and I will be better."

He just understood what she meant...

"I know...me too thinking about our future baby will make me feel better...and a reason to reach you anywhere"

Her eyes swelled and her heart too for this man...he get up took her hand and just speaking to her with his eyes, no need to say anything...she just look at him with hers and bring his hand to her face.

"Thank you"

"As much as I'd like to keep you with me now here, we have to go now...you have to meet agent Tyler at noon right?"

"Yep"

"Let's go, the sooner the better.." he just turn his heals and head to the front door.Calleigh just look at his back...and grab the keys and follow him...

"7 hours to go"

Horatio turns around quickly "What?"

"No nothing. Let's go lover boy"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

11am

Calleigh is stand front of her locker,just laying her eyes on nothing...

"Dreaming awake?"

"uh...hey Alex"

"Are you alright?"

"yeah...yeah"

"Today is the day uh?"

"Yes Ma'am...today it is"

"You don't seems very excited sweety"

"No...I mean yes I am but "

"But what?"

"Alex..."

"Honey I know you will make it through and then you'll come back and be here with us...with him"

"Amen to that"..."Ok com'on enough thinking!"

Calleigh close the door,and with Alex they're heading down the hall.

Horatio is in his office,seating front of his computer.The phone is ringing

"Horatio"

"Lieutenant this Agent Tyler"

"Mr Tyler,what can I do for you?"

"Lieutenant,we've been delete in our schedule,I'm not gonna be there at noon, the mission still start at 2pm but I'm not gonna be able to pick up Detective Duquesne on time"

"Do you want me to bring Calleigh at your office?"

"Yes lieutenant.."

"Tell you what ! since you're late,I'm gonna take detective Duquesne on lunch and then I'll drive her to you office after that"

"Yeah,works for me...and I think she will appreciate an last nice meal before the street food"

"Yeah I do believe so...ok Mister Tyler, I will see you later then"

"10-4 sir and again I appreciated"

11:30am

The lab

"Delko"

"Eric it's me,do me a favour can you call Boa Vista,Valera and Mister Wolf in my office please"

"Yeah sure no problem,see you in 10"

"Thanks Eric"

The M.E office

"Woods"

"Alex,would you like a nice lunch with us?"

"Oh God yes,I'm actually starving Horatio"

He's laughing: "Alright so I'll see you in 10"

"Horatio hang on a second, is Calleigh left already?"

"No..no actually I'll do that for her,just to show her,we're with her on that one"

"Nice thinking lieutenant"

"Ok Alex see you up there"

The fire arms vault

"Duquesne at your service"

"Nice protocol answer Detective Duquesne"

"Funny handsome...do you need anything?"

"I need you right now.."

"Other than that I mean?"

"No seriously I need you in my office..."

"Horatio.."

"Ok you won,we're going to have lunch all together,satisfied?"

"Horatio it's nice but Tyler's going to pick me up at noon,so we don't have time"

"Oooh sorry did I forget to tell you that Agent Tyler called me and ask me to bring you over there after lunch,he's been deleted in his schedule"

"Ah does change everything...well I think I don't have choice then right?"

"Right...so are you coming now?"

"Yes Sir,on my way..and Horatio thank you"

"You're welcome Ma'am"

11:45am

Everyone met in Horatio's office

"Alright guys,I'll ask you all up here to go on lunch together...as everyone knows,Calleigh's going to start her undercover mission today and I want each of you to support her on this case"

"Yeah Cal finito the nice lunch with us..."

"Oh shut up Ryan, she doesn't need that"

"Gentlemen easy..we're ready?"

"Let's go"

They're all leaving Horatio's office, Calleigh is a step back with H and Alex while Eric,Ryan,Nat and Valera are on the front leading to their cars.

"Thank you Horatio,I really appreciate"

"Oh it's nothing just a little support act"

"Honey sugar we're all happy to do that for you and whenever you need us we'll be there"

"Alex! you know I can't contact any of you while mission"

"You know what I mean Calleigh" she winks at Cal

"I do" Horatio add.

12:15pm

Au petit gourmet (resto)

The team are sitting around the table face to the beach.Everyone is enjoying their lunch,talking ,laughing (no it's not the L word) just relaxing...no one is talking about Calleigh's case but the time is coming for them to go back to the headquarter, the others to their jobs, Cal to pick up her stuff.

It's 1:15pm when they're back.

Ryan stop suddenly in the hall of CSI "Hey Cal when are you taking off again?"

"She needs to be there at 2pm Mr Wolf"

"Oh ok so are you going to go like that.."

"No Ryan of course not...give me 1/2 hr and then I will check one more time on you guys"

"Alright so see you later"

Now in the hall stand alone Calleigh and Horatio.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a moment?" he seems distractif and sad

She grabs his hand and lean closer to his hear "would you com with me just you know..."

"I know sweetheart...I know,let's go!"

They walk together side by side to the locker room.Horatio hang the door for her as she passed very closed to him,she et her hand slide along his stomach in passing ,her head down.Horatio just look at her the same feeling he had this morning when he woke up what's wrong Cal?.He follow her to her locker and sit down on the bench,she, she almost had her door fully open when suddenly she closed it.Horatio just look at her back.

"Cal what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm...I don't don't know..I mean I'm not sure..now"

"About the mission?"

He get up and she turn to face him,her eyes shine and he just understood..again.

"You don't want to be away from me"

"How.."

"Because It's the same for me"

"Horatio I want to do it but it's so good to be with you ...at your side,now...at home...in bed.."

"I know I know..but you're gonna make it Cal,just be yourself and it will not be that long right"

"Right and .."

"And after all when it's done when you come back to me,we'll go somewhere and.."

"And what?"

"Why not starting on the other mission"

She tilt her head "Uh now you lost me"

"Really?...the baby one"

"Oooohhh this one"

He takes her hands in his and caress her face slowly.."Can I do anything before you go..anything?"

Calleigh just squeeze his fingers and look at him with a shy voice, not sure what he's going to answer.

"Can we just make out?"

He smile and his hand slide along her harm,he took her hand and he lead her on the back, near the shower...

They start kissing like they were in a hurry,desesperate to consume each other,hiding between two walls of the shower,him against her,she seems more hungry than him.Calleigh start heading down with her hand but Horatio stop her.

"mmmhhhh! aannhh Cal"

He couldn't talk anymore,Calleigh opened so fast his zipper of his jeans that he didn't feel her fingers right away inside of it and caressing his sex.

"You were saying?"

"Uh?..mmh...Cal it's so good!"

"Good?" she reach and grab him tighter..

"Oohh great!"

His belt open hanging,his zipper and button open, it's his turn and he can feel so well that she needs him right now,she needs to feel him with her to give her energy and a reason to come back quick.He reach her jeans button,and slide her jeans and underwear down her legs,she step out of it and on her side she start opening his shirt and slide her hands on his skin.Suddenly they stop like reality is coming back..short breath...hot flush...they look at each other eyes on eyes,face to face..asking themselve if they were really gonna do that here.

"I have you in my skin Cal!"

"Make me feel good Horatio"

He takes her legs and pick her up,she circle him around his waist.He lower his head, took his penis in his hand out of his boxer and place himself at her entry.Before enter her he let his hands grab her waist and look at her eyes,we can see it passion and desire.

"I love you Cal"

She start kissing him,little ones on his face: " I want you Horatio"

"I want to give you so much pleasure...it hurt"

"I love you Horatio ,make love to me"

She put her hands in his hair,and kiss him, he penetrate her still watching her eyes,make sure his desire doesn't hurt her,then their hands cross each other,touched,caress,everything become more intense,his hips intensify ,at each in and out he try to get deeper in her body.She really feel them and she cries and moans of pleasure at each try.They're both hot and sweaty

"Oh..oh..oh God"

"Cal..leigh...oh .mmh mmh"

Horatio is so close but he doesn't want to be the first to reach the orgasm,he wants Calleigh to cry his name before him,then suddenly he feel Calleigh's body tense,her hands grabs the back of his shirt,her face in his neck, the man she loves so much..she cry

"Hor...tioooo!! oooohhh yes!!..aaannnnnhhh...more more"

"Oh yes.more?more?...aannnhhh Cal!!

He put his left hand under her tigh and his right behing her neck and push his hips faster and he feels his orgasm coming close...he release a little his right hand on her,he look at her eyes and enter her a first time curtly,a second time deeply and in the third one release in her and let his head fall in Calleigh's neck...all we can hear is two people trying to catch their breath.Horatio is still in her,he doesn't have the strengh neither the desire to withdraw himself from her and Calleigh she tight him not wanting him to separate from her.

"You know we're gonna need to go right?".

"I know but stay a little more...you feels so good so close to me...in me"

"I really want that too but we have too..I really don't want anybody to surprise us in this position..but"

"But what?"

"I still want to do one more thing to you before."

"Oh yeah..wh..mmmhhh!"

Horatio straight up a bit then start a little in and out and then leave her body so slowly which make her moan and have goose bump everywhere.She closed her eyes and smile.

"Let's go..it's time"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I just realize that I never write anything at the beginning or at the end of my chapters so here we go

Hi everyone, I just realize that I never write anything at the beginning or at the end of my chapters so here we go.This is my first fiction in CSI Miami,my only other story was for Mutant X and in french.I've been addicted to CSI Miami one year ago and since then been crazy about the show.I was living in South Carolina and so close to Florida.Right now I'm between 3 countries and in standby so I'm going to try to update this fic every days if I can.So far I believe it will be a long story but not too long because I don't want you to be bored.

I'm also a big fan of without a trace,women's murder club,la femme Nikita,threat Matrix so you may see scenes from one of those episode but I'll see.

I'd like to thanks the first review,it's really encouraging and specially for the first one.And also I apologize if I have few mistake in my writing but if you understand what I'm telling in my ficit's the most important...

AS I SAID BEFORE I'M NOT ASKING YOU A REVIEW EVERY CHAPTERS BUT IF YOU READ THE FIRST TIME CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR...AND IF YOU'D LIKE SOMETHING HAPPENING IN MY STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW IT'S ALWAYS HELPING MY IMAGINATION RUNNING.

When I'm writing I'm listening music which always inspiring me and right now we're going to start Calleigh's infiltration so I need this music to enter in the drama; Brothers from Pearl Harbor and Black Hawk Down theme.

Thanks again.

Calleigh is following Horatio in the long hallway of CSI ,he's one step front of her,she touch slightly her fingers with his.She can feel her heart beat like crazy.."Jesus that must be certainly the most difficult thing I ever have to do in my life.." They reach the elevator and it's time to go...

"Cal! Cal! hold on!"

She turn her head to see who's calling her.

"Alex!"

Horatio put his hand on her arm,she just look at him "I'm just going to check something,be right back"

Alex is now with Calleigh

"You were leaving without saying bye to me?"

"No no I,I"

"Don't worry sugar,I know it's the hard time now"

"No it's just that I'.."

"Alright Cal it's time to go"

"Okay"

"See my boss wants me out of his way!"

He tilt his head look a little hurt "No never...never"

"Horatio I'm"

"Alright you too should go now"

Alex take Calleigh's hand in hers,they're face to face..."Be careful,we're waiting and you know someone's here is going to be restless until then, and as I said before you know where to find me"

"Thanks Alex"

While she hugging Alex,she tell her close to her ear "Please keep an eye on him would you?"

"I'm already on it"

The elevator doors are open now and Calleigh and Horatio enter in it.She's against the back wall and he's showing her his back.She slowly reach her hands forward, touching his hips,gripping on his jacket, her head down.He,he wants to turn around but she kept him like he is,his back on her.

The doors open now and she quickly removed her hands,he step out with her right on his heels.They walk silently until they reach the last door to get out.He holds it for her as she passed him.Again without a words they walk to the Hummer and both get in.The vehicle start...after a while silence is still in,neither of them speaking.Horatio's eyes on the road, focuse on it and Calleigh watching the outside by her window.

Suddenly the Hummer stop in the little street,she didn't even realize that they weren't anymore on the good road.

"What's going on?" she turn her head to him.

"Cal, I don't know if I want to let you go,you're not even concentrate on your mission,and I can see it too you don't want to do it.."

"Horatio,I..I" she start crying

"Calleigh, what's going on?"

...

"It's not only because of me something's going on.." he's insisting, he had this feeling before and it's stronger now.

"Horatio..God!"

"Tell me it's not too late,you can still say no,Taylor is going to be piss but you're not in state to do that"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not Cal...talk to me"

She looks him in the eyes seems like an eternity.She holds his eyes like she's trying to say something to him without speaking.

"Tell me..tell me please"

"I believe ..I mean, I may be..."suddenly his phone rings.He doesn't have the choice to respond.And she turned her head quickly.

"Caine"

"Lieutenant, Jesus what are you doing? Remember we have a mission here?"

"I know I know,listen I don't know if.." Calleigh's head snap up and put quickly her hand on Horatio's arm.He look at her and she nods to him.

"What..Lieutenant if what?

"We're on the way,we're on the way.."

"Great,see you there" and on this sharp reply he hangs up.Back in the Hummer Horatio is confuse,they still face each other when he start the engine again.

"What you were saying Cal,you may be what?"

"I..I may be afraid I suppose that's all"

"I do know you now and to be honest I don't think that what you were trying to tell me"

"Horatio please"

"No,I don't know what's going in your head right now at the second but something is wrong"

"Horatio"

"Open up to each other and trust each other that what you told me before"

"That's what you want now?..talking?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong,you do realize you're going in specific mission which can be dangerous if you're not focus?"

"I am"

"no..definitely not"

At this moment they arrived at the FBI parking lot and stop the car.they're both quiet calming their hanger.

"Please don't do that to me now Horatio"

"Fine..you're ready?"

"Yeah,let's go"

They're going straight to Agent Taylor,he see them approaching and get up fast to welcome them.

"Hi Calleigh"

"Hey"

Both men hands.

"Agent Taylor"

"Lieutenant"

"Listen I'm sorry but we don't have to much time so i'll show you everything and then we go alright?"

"Yeah fine"

"I just give you 2 minutes ok"

"Thank you"

He left and Horatio look at her,she seems now so uncertain and fragile like last night wen they made love.They speak at low level,it's nobody's buisness.

"So you go?"

"Yeah"

"I wish you will tell me what's going on"

"Horatio"

"Ok,hmm I'll be in touch with Agent Taylor and if anything is going on you're out of this,that's all I can do"

"I'm not asking you anything"

"Now"

"Yes Sir,now"

"Calleigh.."

"I have to go"

"I know"

He discretly take her hand "Are we just separate this way now..just like this on the fight?"

She thight his fingers "No it's not separation but maybe we needed that"

"What kind of separation are you talking about?"

"Detective Duquesne we have to go now"

She release his hand quickly and turn around to face Taylor.Horatio look at Calleigh's back what the hell was that?

"You're ready?"

"Yes let's go"

"Lieutenant Caine"

"Take care of my officer and I'll be in touch.And Horatio stay on the same spot watching Calleigh's leaving with Agent Taylor, before the last corner she turn back around and look at him one last time, he just return her look with a very little smirk of his lips.

"Agent Taylor"

"Yep"

"I don't want Lieutenant Caine to be update with every single details OK?"

"Up to you Calleigh but he needs to know a minimum"

"That's fine"

"Anything wrong between you two"

"No..no just I keep my two jobs separate..conflict of interest you know"

"Absolutely"

End of this chapter...I believe on the long story finally..and you?


	4. Chapter 4

The situation:It's around 7pm still the same day

The situation:It's around 7pm still the same day.Calleigh's location is the FBI office with Agent Taylor.

Calleigh, Agent Taylor and two other agents are in the room king of a black,dark interrogation room.Calleigh has her bag ready almost everything is ready, just need a last briefing

"Alright Calleigh, you know what to do in case of emergency, we pull you out in the next 5 min,Ok?"

"Got it"

"I'm sure everything will be alright,so tonight in about an hour we drop you near the motel, try not to be noticed the first hours"

"I know I know Agent Taylor"

"William..it's William my name" he told het witha smile

"William,ok."

"some mens of Dzemo (that's the big bad guy they try to stop) are living in the are, they usually pick up the money every friday wich.."

"is in 2 days and I'm going to introduce myself this friday and I will let you know"

"Sorry Calleigh it's the big deal for us and it's the first time we're so close"

"I understand William and I believe we're good to go now right?"

"Yes we are..do you want to do something before we go or ?"

"Would you mind if I just give a call..five minutes no more than that?"

"No problem Calleigh,we'll be waiting outside"

"Thanks"

The three agents left and she stand alone in the room,she pick up her phone and think twice before dialing the number...the answer machine...

"Hey it's me...I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this afternoon and mmh everything will be fine and I didn't want you to be worry about me, I'll be ok..alright I'm gonna miss you..I have to go." she hang up the phone...then suddenly dial the same number again..

"Me again...I love you..." she hang up again and for good this time, she heads to the door and look back at her phone on the table one last time and get out of the room.

8:30m

Horatio apartment.

Horatio get out of his car and head straight to his apartment,he seems tired,preoccupied and sad.It's the first time in 2 years that he will be alone tonight.The first thing he does when he enter is to check his answer machine, the red button is flashing and indicate 3 messages.He push the play button...

First message,received at 2:45 pm

"Your number has ben selected" bip message deleted "I love this kind of message" he's waiting for the second

Second message,received at 7:13pm

Hey it's me...I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this afternoon and mmh everything will be fine and I didn't want you to be worry about me, I'll be ok..alright I'm gonna miss you..I have to go." his head down, he smiles "I'm going to miss you too..I miss you already love"

third message,received at 7:14pm suspicious he look at the machine

"Me again...I love you..." he's laughing now..."I love you too sweetheart"

End of messages

He heads to the kitchen feeling a little better after hearing her voice and specially with the smile on it.After his dinner he goes to his bedroom,regardng the bed,knowing that something is going to be missed in it.He goes to the bathroom,time for a refreshng shower,he step in and let the hot water wash his skin,feeling so great...thinking of her now,image of her coming back in his head...Calleigh naked...her skin against his against the wall at CSI, he start swelling.."God Cal...I want you so bad.."Before realizing anything he release himself in the shower "oohhh mmh Cal..oohh..uuhh...uuuhhhhhhhhhhh!" he let his head drop and his hands flat against the wall.After few minutes he get out of the shower,put a towel around his waist and face the sink and the mirror...when he finish washing his teeth ,he reach the cabinet and pull out 2 q-tips...he finish with it and threw them in the trash can beside the sink,one fell beside it, he kneeled and pick it up and froze,he can see a pink box in the can writing pregnancy test.

"What the hell"

He pick it up and stand up,he open it but it's empty.."Calleigh!"

Again he start looking back in the can but nothing is in there, he start looking in all the placard in the bathroom and nothing...he has an idea,he's heading straight back in the bedroom and directly to her bed side and open her drawer and that's it,it's in there,he's almost scare to look at it.But he does and read it..."Cal..no".

He took his phone

This is Agent Taylor,I'm not available for the moment..." he hangs up quick and dialed an other number.

"Federal Bureau Agency,how can I help you?"

"This is Lt Caine from Miami Dade PD. I need to speak with Agent Taylor"

"Sir he's not in at the moment I can not contact him,he's on the field,can I take a message?"

"No thanks" hangs up again" he turns around and slam his fist on the wall...

"Calleigh..."


	5. Chapter 5

7am

7am

Horatio is in his hummer heading to the FBI headquarter,he's on the phone.

"No, no ...I need to talk to him...absolutely not...can you tell me at last where he...yes...I'm holding...yes it's me...when did he left?...do you know where?...you kidding me...yes of course I know..thank you...he hangs up.."asshole!"

Horatio is making an u-turn,the person just told him that Agent Taylor was on his way to the lab.He drove as fast as he could,he has to talk to the agent asap,that was Calleigh on the line of fire and maybe a third person.Stoping at his parking lot,he get out of his vehicle and almost ran to the lab,standing in the elevator,it was almost too slow for him,hands on his hips,the regard low for the first time he was sweating and anxious.The doors open and he made big steps to reach the reception of CSI.

"Lieutenant Caine,there is.."

"I know I know"

"someone..ok..good morning Lt,nice to see you..me too,have a good day sir you too Carla..Jesus that's a good start" He past her and she only fell the wind past her

Horatio climb his stairs two steps by two.He open his office door,Agent Taylor was waiting inside already ,only not alone,the captain was here too.

"Lieutenant Caine"

"Horatio good morning"

"Morning..Sir?"

"Horatio I knew Detective Duquesne started her mission with the FBI yesterday so I just wanted to check with you if you were not to short with your staff and of course check on Duquesne"

"We'll be fine Sir,thank you"

"Are you ok Horatio you seems preoccupied,isn't too early for that?"

"No Sir I'm fine"

"So I already talk to Agent Taylor,so I'm gonna go now,gentlemen" The captain shake hands with the agent and H. "And take care of our detective mister Taylor,she's one of our best here"

"No worry Sir,she's very essential to us too"

The Captain left the two mens and closed the door behind him.Horatio step closer to Taylor.

"What's going on Lt?"

"Taylor I need you to retrieve Calleigh asap"

"What? are you insane or what?"

Both of them seems very annoyed and a confrontation is on the way.

"Can you explain?"

"I don't think you need to know exactly but she needs to get out of this mission NOW"

Agent Taylor whisper "Unless you give me a good reason why,I'm not gonna move a finger"

"There is something she didn't tell you..."

"Oh yeah..and what is it?"

"As I said I can't explain to you but.."

"I'm sorry Lt I can't do anything for you"

Agent Taylor start walking to the door...

"She's pregnant"

That made him stop on his track,turns his back and face Horatio who is looking at him with sad eyes.

"She didn't say anything to me"

"To me neither"

"Are you...are you involved?"

"Yes I am"

"But are you sure,how can you know if she didn't say anything?"

"She tried,believe me, she can't stay in this mission for her sake"

"I..I...ok...let me go back there and then i removed her"

"I'm sorry but.."

"No believe me I know,euh..ok..alright I'll go now,she will be back in about 2 hours,is that ok?"

"Yes,sure as soon as you can will be fine"

"I'll contact you as soon as I get her out"

"I apologize again for that,I know it was an important mission for you.."

"No need to apologize.."

He left the place heading directly to the FBI HQ.

Horatio on his hand is heading straight to the ME office.Looking around she's sitting in her office.She can see him coming on her way.

"Hey Horatio,what's going on?"

"Alex I have a question if you don't mind?"

"No sure go ahead,is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure,did Calleigh said anything to you?"

"About what in example?'

"Something about us, me, her?"

"No, except that she was very annoyed by the fact that she has to go on this mission...which by the way Horatio,I really believe they should have choose someone else"

"Why do you say that?"

"Listen no offense here but Calleigh as strong as she is,don't you think it's a little risky for a woman to be in this situation?"

"You don't have to worry anymore about that,I just ask or should I say order Agent Taylor to remove her from this mission"

"What?..what's going on Horatio?"

He smiles and head down he say low "there is little one to think of now"

Alex just look at him walking away from her lab ,a puzzle expression on her face "What's that suppose to mean?"

Elsewhere in Miami

Agent Taylor stop is car beside a black suv,the other driver open the window

"did you scan the area?"

"Yeah everything is clear,no moves"

"Ok so let's do it,we have to do it quick and without noise"

He drove away just on the corner of the street,get out with an other agent,they meet with the others two and head to the Motel.It's dark and with their black suit nobody noticed them,two of them place on each side of the door.Taylor knock on the door...no answer...again he knocks...nothing.

"Are you sure she didn't move?"

"Positive"

"Alright we go in..on 3...1...2...3" he open the door,turn on the light,nothing...

"Detective Duquesne?"

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"We were not suppose to have a surveillance here"

"When did you arrive?"

"As soon as you called me to remove her "

One of the agent who was checking the bathroom suddenly call him

"Taylor you should check this"

Taylor makes the move and went to check it.

"What is it Jenson?"

"Shit this is not good,this is not good at all...you, call the office we need a team here"

On the floor lay some tissue paper full of blood and some of it splash on the wall near the shower.

In the CSI Lab

The phone is ringing

"Caine"

"This is Agent Taylor...we have a situation"

So what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Horatio is leaving the lab but before he reach the elevator,Tripp and Delko catch up with him.

"Hey H what's the hurry?"

"Gentlemen, we have a situation here"

"What's going on?"

"It's Calleigh,the feds lost her"

"What do you mean lost her?"

"Eric you're coming with me,grab your kit and meet me downstairs"

"You got it H"

"Frank unfortunately we don't have authority on this case but as soon as I know more I let you know"

"Got it"

Eric met Horatio on the parking and they're in the hummer.

"I asked the feds to removed Calleigh from the mission and they were on the way but something happened and she's not there anymore"

"You mean she disappear just like that?"

"I don't know Eric exactly what happened"

" I'm sure she's ok H"

"mmh mmh!"

They arrived few minutes later front of the motel.Few FBI suv were there,lights on,not very discret as it should be but whatever, one of them was in trouble and everything possible will be done to find her.Agent Taylor went to meet them on the top of the stair.One agent was blocking H and Delko at the bottom.

"Let them go, they're with us"

"Taylor what the hell happened?"

"Come with me Lieutenant...and..?"

"Eric Delko"

"He's with me,now it became my case too"

"Sure..follow me"

They enter the room,Agent Taylor leading them to the bathroom,he just ecart step back from the door to let them see by themselve...so much blood.

"Do we have any witness?"

"No nobody"

"No noise? no complaints? no fight?"

"Absolutely nothing LT...I'm sorry"

"Eric I need you to take care of this...and as soon as you're done go back to the lab and analize me the blood...I need asap the result"

"I wouldn't do different H"

"Thank you"

Horatio and Taylor went back to the room,H scanning all around it.

"There is something wrong here...nothing has been touch,like she's never been in this room"

"Horatio I check on her last night,we drop her here and I called her 2 hours later ,she was fine,she even jokes with me"

"When is your schedule checking?"

"We don't call too often otherwise it could be suspect so since she just moved last night ,the next checking was this morning but you told me about this new situation and I call my guy to be ready"

"And he didn't see anything?..at all?"

"Nothing..maybe she went somewhere after we drop her.."

"No,no ..she wouldn't do that"

"How can you be so sure?"

"You don't know her...Calleigh would never compromise her situation or your case in fact..she wasn't suppose to leave this room so she didn't"

"Ok,alright I got it"

"Are you sure Agent Taylor?..can you do something useful now?"

"Yes I am sure"

Eric came back in the room.

"Alright H,I've got everything I need here,I run back to the lab and I call you back"

"Do that and Eric, let the others know...I'll take care of Alex..thank you"

"Yep you got it"

Horatio decided to go back to the lab,he couldn't do anything else anyway except driving around the city and that was way to big to cover.But from the lab and with his people he will put together everything he could to find his Calleigh.Finally inside his Lab he called a meeting with his team.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm sure you heard by now that Detective Duquesne is missing" everybody nodded yes.

"Those who aren't on case I want you outside,call your contact,I want to know any little things happening in this situation,the smallest details can help us to find her"

"The other ones,please keep going on your cases but I will appreciated if you push a little harder"

"Any question?" they all nodded no this time and went each on their way.Ryan,Natalia,Maxine and Frank were still in the room.

"I'm going out H,I have probably more ears on my hands...we'll find her"

"Thank you Frank"

Suddenly Eric burst in the room holding a paper in his hand, everyone turn to face him.

"H, I've got the result...it's not Calleigh's blood,I mean it's not hers but some is"

"Can you explain?"

"Most of it is from someone else but only a small piece of tissus with hers was there"

"Good good does that mean that she's not hurt to badly,right Horatio?"

"I don't know Miss Boa Vista, at this point I don't know"

"Well we may need to find her to make sure she's ok"

"Yeah easy to say Ryan.."

"Guys com'on,I need a team right now,she needs the team,so let's focus please"

"Right"

"So you said it's not her blood but do you know who it belong to?"

"Yeah well that's the weird thing,it's a guy named Greg Wills and he just get out of jail,he was there for DUI and it has nothing to do with Calleigh"

"We'll see that"

Horatio left the place and head to the morgue where Alex is and has in fact no clue about what's going on.Going down in the same time his cell phone is ringing.

"Caine"

"Horatio it's Frank"

"Anything for me Frank?"

"In fact yes, one of my guy told me that last night there was a conversation in some pub about how stupid feds are, he said they were having a surveillance for a gang outside a motel in south Miami so the gang in question have eyes on the feds since a week Horatio"

"They knew already that Calleigh was drop there and she's a police officer"

"Exactly so they knew when the feds were there and not.."

"Which make easy for them to take her away"

"mmh mmh!"

"Alright Frank,I'll be in touch with you and thank you"

"Anytime Horatio"

Horatio was now front of the ME office,everything was escalated so fast and he was more worry now than never."How that happened?, this is a nightmare,I need to find her and fast" He didn't realize he said that out loud and Alex heard him.

"Hey who you need to find ?"

"Alex, mmh listen it's Calleigh"

"What about her? is she here yet?"

"No,no she's not...I don't know where she is"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you she'll be removed?"

"Yeeees"

"We were too late,someone has her"

"What?...Horatio..no"

She approach him and put her hands on his arms,he has his sunglasses in his hands,and his head down.

"How did that happened,she just went in yesterday?"

"Someone has been smarter that the feds..listen Alex I have to go"

"Of course go ahead,you'll find her and let me know"

"I will"

"And Horatio thank you"

"For what?"

"For letting me know"

"I..you're welcome ma'am"

"Go find her"

Horatio on his way to his hummer meet Frank and Delko.They catch up with him.

"Hey H so what's the plan?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to the feds"

"Maybe Frank and me can come with you?"

"Be my guest"

The three of them climb in Horatio's hummer and head to the FBI HQ.

"You've been uncovered you and your surveillance"

"No that can't be.."

"Yes you did and now one of my csi is missing,if she does pay the price for your stupidity Taylor I will pay you back for her"

"We have guys infiltrated in this gang too and they would have told us if we've been screw"

"No because this gang is smarter than you and that's why you didn't see anything coming"

"Lt I don't like the way you threat us.."

"And should I like the way you threat my detective?"

"Point taken..ok...ok..so what do you suggest us to do now?"

"Now Agent Taylor we play by my rules"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The same day.2pm, the lab.Horatio is back to his office. Frank out of breath burst in his office.

"H I've got something on Greg Wills, he's in the ER at Central hospital"

"Ok let's go Frank" Horatio grabs his jacket and flew out of his office.

10 minutes later.Central hospital.

Two police officers are on each sides of the door,Room A.

"Gentlemen"

"Sir"

Horatio opens the door following by Frank.

"Mr Wills"

"Who are you? and why am I cuffed?"

"Shut up "

"I believe you've met with one of my officer"

"What?..I..I have not idea what you're talking about"

"Blond, 5'4 in the Red Motel last night?"

Already sweaty and seriously nervous,Greg Wills has lot of difficulty to hide his fear. "No..no...I don't know,someone attacked me outside a bar last night that's why I'm here,I have no idea.."

"Mr Wills.."

"No..no no what do you want"

"MR WILL !"

"You should listen Lt Caine ,Wills,he's kind of impatient right now so you better talk"

Wills is turning his head from Horatio to Frank to Horatio again.He still doesn't say anything.

"Alright Frank let's book him.for an aggression on a police officer he'll takes..what?..10 years minimum?"

"Yeah and when the guards know what he did..waou...it's like the death sentence,right?"

"mmhmhh..enjoy your stay Mr Wills"

"No..no no ok you won...but I want to make a deal"

"The only deal that you got right now he's the right to live one more day"

"Oh come on let's have it Wills"

"Ok ok where should I start?"

"Maybe you tell us first why you've been in this motel room?""

"Fine...ok..."

"Let's hear it"

"I went in this bar last night..I know I know,you're going to tell me that I've been arrested for DUI and I shouldn't be there but...I'm addicted so I went there to forget.."

"Hey you do whatever you want with your life..so keep going".Ashamed he looks down and keep on going his story.

"Well there were those guys on the back and they were joking about some feds, they said they were not capable of doing their jobs properly and seems like they were on someone's back.I believe alcohol give courage so I went there with them and told them that they were right about the feds and the cops too,I told them that I just get out of jail and I would do everything I can to make the police paid for what they did to me.One of them came to me and say that maybe I was a cop myself...and I said ..."

"What?..exactly?"

"If he gives me a gun I will shoot one right now..I mean at this time not now of course"

"Yeah uh"

"So he went back to the others and when he came back to me he said that he got something for me and he add I will make some money..I mean guys ome on I just get out of jail,I needed money, what you wanted me to say?"

"No thanks and back off..Jesus ok go ahead"

"Then I followed them outside,they had 2 dark blue suv and I went in and we head to old factury near the port"

"Which one?"

"The industrial one"

"Any number,anything special,any details,come on think"

"I think I saw a letter and a number,mmh,euh S1, I remember because when I was in jail I watch this tv show and every sunday I was waiting for this one,you know this blond woman kind of Lara Croft but her name was Nikita and she was in this thing what 's the name again,anyway they call that Section 1 so that's why I remember..yeah yeah that was it S1"

Will seems so happy about what he was telling them while Horatio and Frank were looking at each other with a nod kind of saying "unbelievable".

"And then we went inside,at the end there was a table I remember lot of box"

"What kind of box?"

"I don't know I didn't have time to see anything"

"Suddenly this guy seems like he was the boss,he ask one of the guy if they had a plan for this chick in the motel and the guy answer that he has one and even an volunteer,euh that is me I think..but I swear I didn't know she was a police officer"

"So what did you do after it?"

"The boss seems happy enough about the plan and after it we sit there for maybe 2 hours and around midnight we start moving.We were near this motel,we turned around 2 or 3 times and the we stop on the back entrance.That's when he gave me a gun and he say when we get in I'll just have to punch her and then go the bathroom and shoot her.Horatio seems now doing everything he could to maintain himself front of this guy who where telling him all he did to Calleigh,his Calleigh.

"Is anybody saw you when you went in?"

"No no it's very unpleasant place if I can say"

"Keep going how many were you?"

"Me,one stayed at the bottom stairs,2 others with me and one stayed outside the room"

"So you went in and"

"She didn't even have time to fully open the door we burst it in and one guy grabs her hair and push her against the bed,she was a little dizzy and the guy order me to take her to the bathroom but she get up and start kicking me so the other guy grab her arms and hold her by the neck against the wall and ...and he told her that if she didn't shut up he'll make her s.."

"NO that's ok I think we got it..keep going"

"So he told me to go in the bathroom,and then he push her like crazy inside and she flew and crash against the wall.And I just knew what I have to do.."

"Do what?"

"I have to shoot her..to kill her"

"Oviously you missed it or suddenly you became human?"

"Yes..no..I mean she fight back again...from where do you think I have been hurt? Jesus she kick me like hell,I thought I will die...and that was when the guys came back in to check on us or maybe..I don't know when they came in I was lying on the floor there was so much blood"

"I'm gonna cry stupid idiot"

"Frank let him finish"

"The big guy punch her straight in her stomach.." Horatio flinch a little and now he seems even more worried. "again he grabs her by her wrists and and trained her outside the bathroom,he just knocked her out.."

"How? how did he knocked her out?"

"He slammed her head against the wall"

"Is is when she start bleeding?"

"No she was bleeding before...I'm, I'm sorry"

"And then what?"

"And then the guy came back and punch me,he broke my noise this bastard. I thought he will kill me,that's when I just heard barely that he should have done the job himself and that Dzemo's not gonna be happy.And they left..and that's it"

"So where did you go after it,because sure you weren't there when the feds arrived?"

"What I was suppose to do,wait for you guys?..no..I was scared they will came back to kill me"

"Why do you think they choose you to do the dirty job smart ass?"

"You kill the officer,they kill you and no one will knew that you did that for them"

"Oh..ah...so now if you need my help I can help you"

"No...we don't need you anymore"

"See ass hole you screw in both sides"

"You're back to jail Mr Wills and I just hope for you Detective Duquesne,cause that's her name, will be still alive when we find her otherwise I promise you it will be your last week on earth" ;)

Now they were back in Horatio's hummer.

"Frank as soon as we're back to the lab,I need you to have a team ready in the next 2 hours,I am not waiting for more"

"We'll be ready..but Horatio,even 2 hours seems too long"

"I know Frank but let's try to goby the rules,we have enough on our plates"

"I just hope she's back with us soon,it must be hell for her"

"I know Frank, I know"

The rest of the way it was just silence between them,Frank focusing on what he will have to do when they arrive at CSI and Horatio just having thoughts about Calleigh,everything Greg Wills said came back full force in his head.His heart hurt like crazy,he promise himself that if she's not dead when they'll find her he will give her paradise..thinking about her..thinking about the baby..the baby...God she's pregnant..remember what she said yesterday morning "this is my link with you..if I have doubt,troubles,anything goes wrong i will think about it and I will be better"...think about it Cal..please think about our baby.

Then he grabs his phone.

"Agent Taylor?...mmhmmh I have some news...yes...I know where she is...no...no...Taylor I told you we're playing on my rules now...if you want to help us meet me at the lab...absolutely...as many as you can...ok"

"Is he going to help us?"

"Of course Frank...he feels guilty for Calleigh"

"Here we are.."

They get out of the car and both of them knew what they have to do.

"See you in a bit Horatio,I'll get everything we need"

"Thanks Frank,I really appreciated"

Horatio walks alone heading to the lab...the wind is blowing now like crazy,the clouds are grey and it start covering Miami blue sky...

"Here we go"

Waou I have so much difficulties writing the interview of Wills, I hope you like it...next chapter tomorrow...iiiaaaaahhhh !!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay

Sorry for the delay.Tuesday, well I let everyone took the time to think about the aftershock of CSI Miami season finale and then Wednesday was for us European the soccer finale,the champion's league so now it's a small one but the rest should be there friday. Probably one or 2 chapters left. Thank you

The same day 9pm - Industrial port

Miami Dade patrols cars,Black FBI suv, SWAT trucks, ambulance...every single one operatives is on red alerts.Snipers are all around the building.

"Agent Taylor to unit 1 and 2...keep your position,we're acting on Lt Caine,copy?"

"Unit 1 copy"

"Unit 2 copy"

"SWAt team blue be ready for intervention"

"Team blue ready"

"SWAT team green be ready to pick up the package"

"Team green ready"

"Alright Lt we're under your go"

"Every gates are secure Frank?"

"Yes every single ones"

"How many hostiles did you detecte Sergent?"

"5 on the back, 5 on the front and 2 on the top stairs and like 15 on the 1st floor but not precise"

"Gentlemen I just want to remind you, inside I have one of my officer and she get out of this in one piece, everyone understood?"

"Yes Sir"

"You got it H"

"Let's take them down"

There it was this grey building at the end of the port ,only small light spots were on each sides of it. Surrounding by water on three sides and only one way to escape. All around the building black clothes people were heading straight to their target, arms in hands, without a sound, fast and in line.

"On 3..."

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

A huge Bang broke on each side of the bullding, a big heavy smoke was invading the place, screams, fire guns shots, rafales, explosion everything happened so fast, it seems so confusing but so in order. In few minutes everything was over. Bodies of hostiles were laying down, Everybody try to stay focuse under the rush they just got but Horatio is tense

"Clear"

"Clear"

"We're all clear Sergent"

"H...H ...I've found her H"

Horatio start running with Frank and Agent Taylor in his heels. They were heading to a small room. And there she was, cuffing hands on her back, sit down on chair with a tape on her mouth that Eric has just removed, her head down, her hair hiding her face. It was just a dark room with one chair on the middle and Calleigh on it. Horatio step closer to her, Eric was kneeling beside her.

"How is she?"

"She's hurt pretty badly but she's conscious H"

They were speaking almost whispering.

"Horatio, medics are on the way should be here any minutes now"

"Thank you Frank"

He approach her, bending now, closer to her face, he lift his right hand and touch her face and with the left one place some of her hairs behind her ear. He could see, she has closed her eyes like she was in pain and he could see blood coming out on the corner of her mouth, she also has browse on her cheek and cut on the top forehead. But what scare him most was the blood spot on her shirt, on the right side just under the ribs cage.

"Calleigh?..Cal can you hear me?"

"Ho..Horatio God you're here?"

"Yes I am and everything will be ok"

"The..the baby?"

"We're going to take you out"

"Mmh, mmh"

Two paramedics enter the room, they went straight without hesitation to her. One of them put his kit on the floor beside her. Horatio was on the way of the other paramedic, the doctor one. He is still holding Calleigh's face.

"Sir I need you to take a step back and let me check her please"

"No..no let him stay"

"Ma'am"

"That's ok Calleigh, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere"

She surrended under his sweet and concern voice..anyway she trust him to life. The doctor start checking on her and clearing her injuries. When he start moving his hands over her lower injury she gasps...he removed his hands quickly.

"Is that hurt too much?"

"mmh mmh" she said with her lips closed and squeezing her eyes. Horatio was looking at her even more worry now.

"Ok..ok, we go slowly alright?"

"Yes"

He slid up her shirt and he finally could see her wound, it was just under her ribs under the last one. He place his hand on her skin and start to palpate to check if any of them was broken.

"Can you tell me how did you do that?"

"With, with a knife"

"Alright. ok it doesn't seems too deep but we better move now and take you to the ER"

They took her on the stretcher and outside in their ambulance. Horatio was now holding her hand and she, was squeezing him tight.

"You go with me right?"

"Yeah of course I do Cal"

Frank and Eric were heading their way now.

"H she'll be alright?"

"Yes she should be, guys you take care of the scene here?"

"Don't worry Horatio and I'm sure the feds will be happy to join us"

"Ok Frank, see you later"

Before one of the medics went to the front Horatio stop him.

"Hey there is something you should know..she's pregnant"

"Oh..ok..so we should go now in this case Sir"

"Yeah...yeah we should" Horatio turn around and just before he went in the ambulance with Calleigh he grabs the door knob as tight as possible;

"Not now that couldn't happen now, please not now"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Calleigh has been rushed to the exam room and all the team was there waiting for any news from the doctors.Alex has been called also, her friend was back with them.Eric was talking with Horatio. Alex was with Natalia and Valera and Ryan with Frank. Agent Taylor called Horatio few hours before and made his last report.Finally late this night one of the doctor responsable for Calleigh appear.Everybody stand up. Horatio of course was the first in line.

"Doctor?"

"Is any of you is close to officer Duquesne?"

"We all are Doc" reply Frank.

"Alright alright...she's been shaking up a little,nothing too bad concerning her face,few cuts"

"Thank God" said Natala,everyone seems relieved but Alex and Horatio not really.They left the others sit back to their first place or even some like Ryan and Valera leave for the night.Eric went back with Frank checking on something.Alex look at Horatio with concern eyes and she nodded.She step up and head to the reception.The doctor who told them the update on Calleigh was still here.

"Doctor euh..?"

"Doctor Smiths"

"Doctor Smiths I'm an ME and this is Lt Caine" He nodd to Horatio.

"We know about her pregnancy but.."

"Yes I know I didn't say anything about it before"

Horatio came closer now and was beside Alex.

"Is there something wrong..I mean concerning her pregnancy?"

"Lt.she asked me to not say anything but she said she needed to talk to the father first and herself"

"Doc I am,I am the father"

"Oh,sorry I thought.."

"It's ok..Doc..can I see her?"

"Yes of course.." Horatio turns his back but before Alex grabs his arm,he stops and look at her.

"You'll be alright?"

"She needs me Alex"

"You both need each other"

"Thank you,thank you Alex"

"You want me to stay?"

"No..no go home I let you know if we need you"

"Ok,say hi to her and get some rest Horatio,she's back now"

"I know ,goodnight Alex"

"Goodnight"

He heads to her room,he open the door carefully thinking that she may sleep.She wasn't,her head was turned to the right,watching outside,she was laying in this bed,metallic and white,cold too simple.Her hands were resting on her stomach and she has whit bandages on her wrists.Few strips on her forehead cut and a purple swollen lips.She didn't hear come in.

"Cal?"

She turns her head quickly,and look at him with a shy smile,she spoke vey low.

"Hey"

"You're doing ok?"

"mmh mmh not too bad"

"Under the circumstance"

"Yeah right"

He went closer and slide his hand on the bed until he reach her.

"Calleigh God I've never been that scared in my entire life"

"Horatio"

"No let me finish,please?" she just nods.

"Calleigh when i discovered you were pregnant it's like...it's like someone stab me in my heart..why didn't you tell me?"

"I..how did you want me to tell you?..I was going to start this mission and this same morning I did this test and here it was"

"You should have tell me,we will have someone else doing it"

"It was ready 1 month ago,I've been trained for 2 month and you wanted me to give up at the last minute?"

"Calleigh you have a baby in you now..OUR baby"

"Maybe not anymore" that definitely shocked Horatio and he opened his eyes widely and release her hand now.

"What?...the dctor didn't say anything "

"Horatio,because I've been stabbed there,I lost fluid and it's vital for the baby,it was very close and they're not sure if the baby is safe anymore.They're monitoring him for now"

"No,..no.."

"Horatio look at me"

"Calleigh I don't want to loose you or the baby...I can't"

"It's too early and I have to wait tomorrow,they will do more test and I'll know if I can keep him"

"We.."

"What"

"You said I have to wait..we have to wait..I'm waiting with you,it's our baby here" he rest his hand on her stomach,she look at his hand and let her eyes cries for the first time.He took her in his arms and she finally broke.She release him after few minutes and he just sat on the chair beside her.

"I want you to stay with me when you'll leave here"

"Don't you think it's a little early?"

"No I think it's been too long already"

"Horatio what if..."

"If what? we're going to have this baby,with a mother like,a real fighter,he can only want to fight also no?"

"Yes..but why you said him it can be a she?"

"You said first him"

"It's just a little one so i called HIM that's all"

Suddenly a long bip echoed in the room,Horatio stood up,Calleigh was looking at her arms and the machines not knowing where it was coming from.The door opened and the nurse rush to the machine.

"Are you breathing normally? anything hurt?"

"No..no"

"What's going on?"

She pushed the red button and talk in the inter phone.

"Call Doctor Smith,it's the baby"

Calleigh look at Horatio with frightened eyes.He just stood up there,pushing away by the nurses and doctor.

"Sir I need you to step out please"

He couldn't say anything,totally speechless he left the room,she was just laid flat on the bed a mask of oxygen on her face..."Horatiooo"...and the door closed.


	10. Finale

Horatio was pacing front of Calleigh's room, he couldn't see anything inside just shadows running from the left to the right

Horatio was pacing front of Calleigh's room, he couldn't see anything inside just shadows running from the left to the right. He pull out his phone and dial..

"Hello"

"Alex"

"Horatio what's going on? what's wrong?"

"It's Calleigh,I don't know she was fine and then there was a bip, Alex I think we're loosing the baby"

"Aright I'm coming, Horatio I'll be there in 10 ok"

"Ok Ok"

He finally sit down and let his head drop in his hands."Jesus what's going on in there?." Alex came after few minutes and bent front of Horatio.

"Horatio?"

"Alex"

"Let me see if I can learn something ok,I'll be back"

"Please"

She left him and went to the nurses station.

"Excuse me?"

"How can I help you Ma'am?"

"I'm with Lt Caine and I understood something happened with the officer in there, he's very worry and can you tell me where we are right now?"

"Well the machine went in alarm ,it's her baby, right now they do everything to stabilize him or even her, it could have done some intern damage.They'll do everything they can Ma'am"

"I now but is there any specific problem did they find what exactly is wrong...?"

"You're not just a friend right?"

"No I'm an ME also"

"Oh Ok I see,ok you know what,let me see what can i find about your friend and why don't you go join your LT he seems lost, I'll be back as soon as I know something alright?"

"Thank you it's really nice of you"

"It's nothing really"

Alex came back to Horatio,right at this moment the door from Calleigh's room open and all the nurses and doctor going out too. The doc who was responsible for Calleigh approach Horatio and Alex, they were already standing up.

"Doctor are they ok?"

"Let's go in my office would you?" Horatio look back at Calleigh's room.

"She'll be fine someone's staying with her."

The three of them went to his office, he closed the door behind them and went to sit behind his desk, Alex sit on the chair front of him and Horatio choosed to stand. The doc fold his hands and then look at them.

"Apparently she start loosing more fluid but instead of going out of her body,it went up inside her body, it start going up and on her blood."

"I'm not sure I understood what happen here"

"Ok ..mh let's try this way..it's like a sponge ,her heart and her lunge absorb all the fluid leaving nothing for the baby. Unfortunately this is not good for both of them. For the mother the fluid is intoxicating her blood and for the baby it's just what he needs to be feed."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to keep monitoring her and see tomorrow what appear on the blood test..right now she's resting, I gave her something to sleep..and to be honest with you Lt. I'm not too optimistic for the baby,it's too early to take a final decision but tomorrow morning we will have to and..".

"And what?"

"If she's too down for it You will have to help me for the decision".Horatio just stood up.

"Can I go?"

"Definitely but she may be asleep and Lt. we add more tubes and machines"

"Thank you Doctor" Horatio left the doctor office and Alex followed him outside.

"Horatio?"

"mmh?"

I know it's hard and God knows she doesn't deserve that but you are two in this and you need also to think about tomorrow's decision?"

"Yeah and what it will be? what are the chance Alex for both of them, what choice do I have?"

"Well..you may have to end the baby's life to save Calleigh or...Horatio"

"Alex,what's the other one?"

"She decides to keep the baby and she risks both life or deliver the baby and he die right away..so many things can happen, I may be wrong too,they both could make it"

"Oh God Alex..no..I need her, I need Calleigh and our baby in my life..."

"I know honey, I know".

"Are you going home?"

"No Horatio today I'm staying"

"Thank you"

"No need to thank me she's my friend and you too and you need someone to hold on to no?"

"mmh mmh"

They both headed to Calleigh's room, Horatio open the door and step in, the room was dark but he could easily see Calleigh. He sit down on the chair, a deja vu scene, and wish she will just open her green eyes and talk to him like nothing happened but no. Alex stay a little back taking a chair also but near the door. Both sat in silence, praying in silence, hoping in silence... just hope.They both fall asleep during the night.

The morning came quickly and someone knock on the door and enter,it's Calleigh's doctor. Alex first woke up and then Horatio.

"Good morning all"

"Is it a good one Doc?"

"We'll see, we're going to wake her up slowly,I've already have the result and it's time to take a decision."

"Can you just let her sleep a little more before we do that?"

"Lt.."

"Horatio"

"Horatio the sooner the better...depend on her decision and yours of course"

"Ok"

"Horatio it's for her own good"

"I know Alex, I just thought she's way better wherever she is now in her dream..in our dreams."

"Ok so let's do it"

The doc approach the bed and he had called few minutes earlier an nurse to help him administrate the med she needed to wake up. Not even 2 minutes after it,Calleigh start stirring and slowly opened her eyes. Under the doc's advice,Horatio was the one that she would see first,to make sure she doesn't freak out,the way she went to sleep last night wasn't a one to remember.

"Hey"

"Hey sweetheart..how you're feeling?"

"Tired and weak..what happened?"

"mmh.."

"Calleigh,I'm your doctor and last night you worried us and we made you sleep to prevent any further problems"

"What kind..Horatio the baby?"

"Cal"

"Miss Duquesne I'm going to explain you what's going on"

He went to explain her everything,the situation, the solution, the risks, She was just listening,few times she turns her head to look at Horatio's eyes or Alex. Herself was looking at Calleigh with straight and firm eyes and face,if she's going to help Calleigh go through this she will have to be strong for her friend. Horatio was holding her hands firmly,feeling which were cold..cold from fear.

"Alright Calleigh,do you want me or us to leave and give you some time to think about it?"

"I'd like to speak to Alex first,Alex if you don't mind?"

"No of course not Honey" Alex was sure anyway that would come and she was ready to talk to her.

"Cal do you want me to wait outside too?"

"Do you mind Horatio?"

"No of course not I understand"

Everybody left except Alex and she sit beside Calleigh's bed. She took her hands in hers and nod to her.

"You want me to explain you what are your choices right?"

"Yes I would love to, Alex"

"Alright..on a baby's point of view there is not that many solutions,or you want to keep him and you will have to wait until you give birth and see if he's a fighter.."

"He is I'm sure of it"

"Yes but Calleigh,if you decide to keep it, it can be at double sides"

"What do you mean?"

"He can survive and you could die..I'm sorry honey"

"No..no don't be I asked for it remember?"

"Yeah I know but it's not that easy Calleigh you're my friend"

"I know Alex...so is there any chances that both of us live and be happy family after all?"

"Calleigh..maybe you should think about ended your pregnancy.."

"Alex, I'm so happy to have his baby and Horatio is so delighted since he knows"

"Yeah but don't you think it's selfish to think this way?"

"How do you mean,I'm happy,he's happy" pointing the door thinking about Horatio.

"Well what's going to happen if at the end you deliver the baby and you died or even worse both of you are dead and then what? Horatio will be by himself loosing a wife and a baby,don't you think he had enough bad memories or dead people from his life?"

"Alex...I know..no I'm sure that if I ended our baby's life..it's not going to be the same between us"

"That's what it is uh? you're afraid of loosing his love for you"

"Yes it is and.."

"And nothing Alex, I think I know what is my decision"

"I think you need to talk with him first and take the decision together"

"Alex you know I asked for your advice because I know you're always so sincere and honest with me and I appreciated everything you've done but I can feel it inside of me, I don't know how to explain but I know we'll survive this"

"I sure hope so Honey...and you know where to find me if you need me ok?"

"Thank you Alex, really"

"You're welcome sugar..do you want me to call him now"

"Yes please ad go home please now"

"Ok I'll go,goodnight"

"Goodnight Alex"

Alex get up and give Calleigh a big and long huge. She then move to the door and sign Horatio to go in, she say bye to him and left them both alone. Horatio went to sit where Alex was few minutes before.

"Was she helpful?"

"Mmh mmh...what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you, what is your point of view?"

"You know it's our decision..together right?"

"Horatio.."

"No please I want this baby but I want more of you, more time with you alive, healthy, laughing, we have time to have an other one and all the way safe to the delivery...but I need you more than anything else"

"I want you too,more now than never before but I want this baby too, our baby...I know we could have an other one but this one I want this one."

"Calleigh"

"No please,I already took my decision and.."

"And you keep him right?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Are you mad at me?"

"How can you ask me that?..never, you hear me, never...I'll just have to be there for you and our beautiful baby"

"I love you and we're going to make it right?"

"Yeah...should I call the doc now?"

"Horatio wait..look at me" He look at her with so much love and sadness in his regard.

"I feel it Horatio..I mean we're going to be fine and be a family, don't be sad please,I need you"

"You realize it's a dangerous game that you're playing right?..I mean or we have 8 month together and a life at 3 after it or 8 month and the end of everything"

"Life together is good enough nothing else"

"I do love you so much and I'm not ready to let you both go Calleigh and I hope you do know that"

"I know I know...so are we ok now?"

"Yes we are"

THE END

So now what did you think of my story? I'm thinking about the next story which is going to be the continuity of this story and of course stories until she deliver the baby and see if she's going to live or die and the baby..dying or living...and Horatio, is he going to loose again an other woman or his blood...please talk to me...Thank you very much for your reviews.


End file.
